2007-01-27
This is what happened on }} in stories (or scenes) that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy At Whateley. Imperious and Prism have a bit of a discussion first; Imperious wants to get information on Tennyo. Phase has rented a specially equipped 767 for the plane flight. The MCO checkin at the airport goes smoothly. Samantha Everheart is startled when Ayla tells her of some of her preparations. Gary Trews and Joshua Green are also along as security.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 12 – The Legend of Talus, or of Fortitude''Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 9'' A couple of the Power Rangers attempt to break into a Class X area, tying up Rev. Englund, Security and the Mystic Arts Faculty in stuffing whatever they've released back into its mystic cage. This is probably an arranged distraction for The Necromancer's attack in Boston. In Boston. The Necromancer prepares. The Felonious Four are going to crash a party. Sneaky Pete has some kind of an assignment. Major Spaulding is ready for a small horde of mutant teenagers of unspecified powers, with a dead-man switch that can blow the place to kingdom come. “Mr. Black” is ready for a museum assignment. Hekate finishes a prepared spell for the battle. Separately, Mimeo is still stringing the Delahantys along. The Necromancer has one of his hired guns, Obsession, help break into Roxbury C by voicing all of the SWAT team. Vamp throws off the spell, but Nightgaunt can’t. Phase calls Captain Tilley of the Boston SWAT teams, and fills him in on the plan. She gives him a number to call in an emergency to get extra paranormal help. Samantha calls Whateley and discovers that they’ve got a local emergency involving the Power Rangers and a Class X site, so Rev. Englund and Security are holding whatever it is off until the Mystic Arts faculty can put it back into its hole. They tell Samantha that they’ve got a prediction from Mrs. Potter. “Mr. Black” and his crew: “Mr. Green,” “Mr. Brown,” and “Mr. White” break into the Richardson Clarke Gallery to steal several reliquaries. Sneaky Pete trails them in so he can set off the alarm, steal a scroll and do something with a magic wand that The Necromancer has given him. Cleaver and Pointer, presumably of the Felonious Four, break into a party being given for Henry Boothroyd-Merriman Sr.’s 9 year old son, Henry Boothroyd-Merriman Jr. and hold the kids hostage until he gets the Boothroyd Emeralds. At Roxbury C, The Necromancer releases Lady Darke, Lycanthros, the Arch-Fiend, Shadowshell, Matterhorn, Jabberwock, Crater and Cobrafire. They don’t release either Ironhawk or Mimeo. Obsession goes off on a special mission. Captain Tilley sends Riptide and Chaka to the gallery. Bladedancer, Generator and Shroud go to the party. Fey, Tennyo, Lancer and Phase head over to Roxbury. Team Kimba plus Riptide head on out to deal with the problems. Phase distributes costumes from Generator’s bag, and Fey enchants them on.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 13 – The Legend of Gloriana, or of Glory Chaka and Riptide take the burglers at the Gallery with no problems, but Sneaky Pete uses The Necromancer’s weapon to charm the Lamplighter as he arrives, and he attacks Chaka and Dynaman under the impression they’re the Necromancer and Lady Darke. Rip holds off the Lamplighter for a while. A squad of the Knights of Purity arrives to save the day. The Lamplighter heads off in the wrong direction so he doesn’t take part in the Roxbury C mess. Bladedancer, Generator and Shroud head for the hostage crisis. Bladedancer gets a prediction that all they have to do is wait a few minutes, and it’ll be over with no injuries. Generator sends a couple of the J-Team to check out the place and heal the injured woman. Unfortunately, Skyhawk decides to intervene without checking, which will cause lots of hostage injuries, so Bladedancer, Generator and Shroud attack as well. They’re overmatched and saved by the bell; the J-Team has to heal Bladedancer of serious injuries. Fey, Lancer, Phase and Tennyo head for the Roxbury C breakout using the transport sphere that Fey used during the Crucible sim. The Necromancer has prepared multi-layered traps for everyone. He finally gets Fey with an iron stake through the guts, and tries to remove her power with a spell based on the three hairs he got during the previous encounter. It backfires. Badly (due to Fey's blood-oath with Sara. He escapes through a portal. There are lots of other individual battles. Tennyo engages with Mimeo, and then Nightgaunt uses an enchanted item to teleport her into Roxbury C after the Necromancer has bombed it, bypassing the mystical wards that say it shouldn't be possible. She digs out with MoleAr, the Black Tiger and Ironhawk. The Necromancer finally learns which museum SWAT had staked out. He sends Nightgaunt to slay Vamp, but she steals his power gems and escapes. She later dry-gulches Nightgaunt and turns him over to the Boston PD. Major Spaulding attacks the party with his company of mercenaries. Samantha Everheart hears a cast iron skillet fall in the kitchen, and sounds the alarm. Much fun was had by some, not including the mercenaries. The Trin and Macintyre intervention team arrives after having disarmed the mercenary’s outside crew and the dead man switch.''Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 10'' Back at Whateley On the way back, Aquerna talks to Abby about waitressing at the next Golden Kids meeting. Then she talks to Jericho and Phobos about Jobe’s Drow plans and Bova, and also about the way Samantha cleaned up and disarmed all the mercenaries after the fight. She learns about the New Olympians by overhearing Phase talking to Prism. Mrs. Carson assigns Team Kimba a week of detention and grounds them indefinitely. Phase thinks of two different ways of defeating the last sim, not including Generator’s Radioactive Condor Suit scenario. Aquerna tells a lot of the Dickinson Cottage girls about the trip, and then most of the Underdogs at dinner while the Goths and the Nerd Herd listen in. She gets surprised when Screech actually talks. Late that night, Loophole and Kodiak have a very intimate discussion about their relationship.''The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 4'' References See Also *January 2007 Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline